Mi hermano
by Izumi xdd
Summary: Siempre quiso superarlo, derrotar a su eterno rival. Nunca se imagino como terminaría aquella viaja amistad y rivalidad.A pesar de siempre competir por quien era el mejor o por el corazon de Juvia. El siempre lo considero su hermano. Oneshot- Drabble - Lyon - Spolier334


**Mi segundo oneshot en honor a la muerte de Gray-sama T_T Hiro maldito ¡! De verdad que aun no lo supero , bueno esta vez no me basare en la pareja**

**Si no el su hermano, amigo y rival.**

**Lyon Bastia**.

-Dialogo -

_Recuerdo_

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © El asesino Hiro Mashima **

**ADVERTENCIA : Spolier manga 334**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi hermano.**

Era extraño ver a Gray tan serio ¿Qué sería lo que planeaba decir a Juvia? Ese bastardo se atrevería a decláresele a Juvia en mi cara.

Ese maldito, Gray se atrevió a tomar la mano de Juvia en el Daimatou Enbu, solo para distraerme. Pero no me rendiré, yo te venceré Gray.

Continúe con mi batalla contra estos patéticos dragones, sin embargo Juvia estaba distraída, un dragón estaba lazando un rugido contra ella, ese idiota de Gray no lo noto.

-¡JUVIA! – Grite , ella lo noto inmediatamente, pero era un poco tarde, maldición No les perdonare que lastimen a Juvia.

Era tarde, pero en ese momento Gray lanzaba a Juvia contra el suelo, recibiendo el impacto. El rugido del dragon lo atrezo en el pecho…

Inmediatamente el resto de los dragones atacaron también, su cuerpo era destrozado por los continuos ataques….

Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil viendo como destruían a mi rival ante mis ojos, Juvia comenzaba llorar mientras este aun sonreía, el último rugido lo atravesó directamente en el ojo izquierdo, Gray caía contra el piso, desangrado, apenas con un hilo de vida.

Una lagrima caiga por mi mejilla izquierda, el terrible llanto de Juvia tomo el lugar, mientras dragones se disponían atacarla.

Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, mi mente aun no procesaba lo que sucedía, ¿Gray estaba muerto? Ese idiota porque tuvo que recibir los ataques, ¿Por qué no cuido su vida? Esto no podía pasar, Gray no podía morir.

No quería aceptarlo, sentía las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, mi rival moría ante mis ojos, al igual que mi maestra. Él también me dejaba….maldito ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente? ¿Cómo puedes dejar que te asesine otro que no sea yo?

Yo nunca lo odie, él era mi amigo, nos cocimos desde pequeños entrenando con la maestra, Ul ,no podía ser cierto que ahora moría ante mis ojos. Ese maldito, no podía morir de una forma tan patética, él no era así .El Gray que conocía, no morirá para salvar a sus amigos, el viviría para poder protegerlos. Siempre admire eso de él, siempre quise superarlo.

Observe con odio nuevamente aquella escena, Juvia cogía el cuerpo sin vida de Gray, Meredy trata de ayudarla. Los dragones nuevamente atacarían.

-¡GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Saque todo lo que reprimía y fui contra los dragones, malditas lagartijas, ¡¿Cómo SE ATREVIAN A MATAR A GRAY?! , yo lo destruiré a todos, como se atrevieron a matar a mi amigo, a mi mejor amigo, compañero, mi rival.

-Ice Make…

Sentía las gotas de lluvia que caían, sobre todo el lugar, Juvia lloraba y el clima reflejaba su estado, una terrible tormenta se iniciaba.

No me importaba que Juvia llorara, la amaba pero ninguna mujer podría valer el lazo de amistad que tenía con Gray.

-Ustedes….

Las gotas que iba cayendo se trasformaban en hielo, usaría toda mi magia, estos infelices mataron a mi hermano….

Sus rugidos eran feroces, pero no podían alcanzarme, yo soy más rápido.

_-Mi nombre es Gray…_

_-Yo soy Lyon_

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué te dejaste matar infeliz? No te basto con desaparecer siete años, no te basto con tener a Juvia…

Maldición, yo debía vencerte…. Esta frustración, este odio. ¡Bastardo!

-Lyon-sama….

Juvia me llamo, los mini dragones estaban muertos, sin embargo yo aun los atacaba.

-¿Ultear?- Pregunto Meredy.

La bruja, la hija de Ul se acercaba al cadáver de Gray. El cadáver de mi hermano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maldicion , aun no lo acepto u.u ¿Gray ,muerto? Bueno solo queda esperar el viernes, el nuevo capitulo. ¿ultear ara algo? Digo bueno el arca de tiempo, segundo origen y eso**

**Me daría pena que ultear muera, pero me duele mas gray u.u**

**Bueno espero que les guste, este Drabble**

**Todos han escrito fics de su muerte, por Juvia y el mismo, pero nadie pensó en Lyon, su rival , amigo y hermano.**

**Espero que les guste, espero Review**

**Nos leeemos**

**Izumi**


End file.
